but he's not real
by abstractpatterns
Summary: Instead of Steve Schmidt, Angie says a name closer to home.
1. Angie and who?

(AN: own nothing :D)

* * *

"Oh Gus, that's really sweet of you to ask." She stops, breathing in to gather her wits. "But I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Who is it?" Gus questions, face completely blank behind his glasses.

Angie stutters, not losing eye contact as she tries to think. She catches someone out of the corner of her eye, she speaks with partial confidence. "D-Dante."

There's a sputtering sound and both turn as said teen stands, eyes confused. "W-Who?"

Angie blinks before she reaches out to grab his arm. "You." She hisses before forcing a smile. "S-Silly."

Gus doesn't seem suspicious and his head bobs a bit. "What a lucky guy."

Dante's eyes widen even more. "Lucky?" he repeats and Angie's hand tightens around his arm. Dante thinks, weighing the options. "Does this mean we're going to make out?"

"Shut up." She snaps as Gus moves away.

Wyatt immediately appears once Gus is gone, eyes confused. "What? You guys are dating?" he looks between them. "What? How?"

"Why'd didn't you just play along?" Angie mumbles. "People will think we're a couple that doesn't kiss."

Dante blinks. "But we're not a couple."

Wyatt's eyes get wider. "What? kiss? How?"

Dante and Angie stare at the bumbling teen before looking at each other. Snorting, Dante shrugs at Angie before he pushes himself up. "opps, well, that's the bell. Gotta go."

Wyatt is still lost and Angie reaches out to slap him in the forehead. And he "reboots." "What's going on?"

Angie glares, mouth open to spew out angry words but the bell suddenly goes off and she sighs, looking at Wyatt before shrugging. "talk to you later."

That begins the process all over again as Wyatt begins to sputter. "W-What?"


	2. We're dating

(AN: wash, rinse, repeat, check ch 1, i still don't own anything :3)

* * *

Dante yawns as he sits in class when a fist comes and makes contact with his shoulder. He jumps, turning to see Lyle. In confusion, he stares back at the teen. "What?"

"I didn't know you were dating Angie."

Dante blinks before nodding, completely confident yet perplexed at the same time. "I am."

Before Lyle can throw a diva fit, Dante spots his "girlfriend", running over to pull her back into the room she escaped from. Dante's not confused as he seems, but more shocked by the claim, since Wyatt was sitting right beside him. Why me?

"So, what was that earlier?" Dante hisses, eyes wide in blame while Angie pretends to clean her nails. "blanked out."

Dante puts his hands on his hips, blaming. "You blank out and say a name you don't know! Like Steve Schmidt! Are you a frickin' leak or something?"

Angie snorts at the accusation, looking up to cross her arms. "Steve Schmidt, what a stupid name. Only you could think of something that ridiculous."

Dante's eyes narrow when the door opens before Lyle's head pops in. Before he can even speak, Angie slams the door. "anyways-" she's cut off by the door opening but a teacher appears this time. "will you kid-" it's Dante who shuts the door this time, leaning against it. "do people not get we need privacy or something? You would think this was a public room or something."

Angie nods, making an annoyed face. "Right? It's ridiculous; they should just give a boyfriend and his girlfriend to talk."

Dante nods before pointing. "About that..." He reaches out to poke Angie in the shoulder, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you planning?"

Angie only smiles, batting her eyelashes as she steps closer. "I told you." She hisses, pressing Dante against the door. "I blanked out." she pokes him in the chest, face getting dark. "So, deal with it! Don't tell anyone it's not real! I'll hurt you, I promise you!"

Dante fears the Krav Maga that she may or may not know before crossing his arms, eyes curious. "What do I get out of this anyways?"

Angie's expression brightens up because he's simple.

At the sight of the smile, Dante's worried that she may have found a new charismatic charm bracelet because he feels like he's falling under her spell when lips come in contact with his.

* * *

Angie's not sure why she said Dante's name cause he's a flipping weirdo. She knows that hangs out with Wyatt much more then Dante and that it would only take a few motions to imply that the two were together but Angie knows that wouldn't be much fun, especially with Wyatt calculating every little thing or rather over calculating. She thinks of the teen who's lips are currently attached to hers and her fingers tighten in the rough material of his jean jacket.

Angie's positive it won't end with just a few kisses in the classroom and she can't help but think. _This could be fun._

Her eyes fly open to see Dante's staring right back at her, lips still attached and she pulls back, shoving at him before pushing herself up. "you weirdo! That's so creepy."

Dante only smirks at her, motioning to their eyes. "I told you, eyeball to eyeball connection."

Rolling her eyes, she pushes him from the door, face red as she stomps out, not only seeing her science teacher but an entire class staring back at her as Dante appears behind her, without worry.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her down the hall. It's silent for a moment before Dante questions. "you think maybe that was a public room."

Dante doesn't see the look she gives him but instead feels the fist.


	3. maybe there's a leak

(AN: Don't own CC:)

* * *

"So, what the heck is going on?"

Dante hums, pressing a finger to his head. "I brushed my teeth this morning and Angie must've gotten a whiff of that pepperminty goodness because she's been all over me!" he holds up his hand for a high-five but Lyle just glares. "not good, I see. You know, Barbra would be pleased." He looks accusingly at Lyle. "WHY AREN'T YOU PLEASED, LYLE?"

Lyle's eyes narrow and Dante bats his eyelashes, grinning as he does. "Why didn't you ever say anything? I thought you two hated each other."

Dante hums, stroking his chin before he smirks, braces showing. "Seems like Angie couldn't resist all this anymore." Lyle winces as Dante runs a hand down his own chest, leaking pure conceit, smirk still on his face. "I don't blame her."

Lyle snorts, reaching over to shove him. "shut up." his eyes narrow. "don't hurt her."

Dante opens his mouth as he nods because he knows that's Angie something they all fiercely protect and hurting would only hurt himself. "you know… maybe Angie's a leak."

"what?" Lyle questions and Dante nods. "i mean, sure she noticed when I brushed my teeth last time but now she's all OVER me. She explained to me why but it's complicated."

Lyle perks an eyebrow. "How did she explain it you?"

Dante thinks of Angie's lips pressed against his and he twitches. "No special reason."

Lyle laughs. "I would've never picked you two together, maybe Angie and Wyatt but not you two."

Dante hums, looking away. "She's probably a leak."


	4. whuuuuuuuuuuuut?

(AN: Don't own :DD)

* * *

Lyle follows behind Dante as they search for Angie, leading them to the janitor's closet both stopping when they hear Angie.

"it's not real, Wyatt. I just needed a reason to deny Gus. Trust me; I don't feel anything for him. He's gross and Dante and gross." There's suddenly loud, Angie-esque laughter.

Lyle's eyebrows furrow while Dante hums, motioning. "that explains it." He turns, walking away; Lyle calling after him. "yo, Dante, come on, man."

The janitor's door open and Lyle glares at the girl inside. She's alone and Lyle's eyebrows furrow. "Who are you talking to?"

Angie shakes her head. "I was trying to figure out what I should say to Wyatt. I've been avoiding him. Nothing works. I can't keep a straight face." She makes a horrified face. "I think I might like that animal!"

Lyle blinks at her because she just might be leak. "well, Dante heard what you just said. So…" he shrugs. "I'm not sure what to even say because I have no clue what's going. So…"

Angie slaps her forehead. "Aww dang."

Lyle only blinks as she runs down the hallway. "I seriously think I'm missing something."

"Wyatt! Have you seen Dante?" Angie questions, biting her lip.

Wyatt shakes his head. "um, Angie about Dante-"

"We're dating!" Angie calls over her shoulder before she turns the hall.

Wyatt's eyes go wide because it doesn't make sense but before he can begin to sputter nonsense, Lyle appears, "Dante thinks she might be a leak."

Pointing at the guy, Wyatt nods. "that can be the only way!" he says in such a dramatic voice that for a moment Lyle ponders his future of game-play.


	5. Hurt

(AN:don't own :D)

* * *

Dante stares at his computer as he sits at his desk. It's on screensaver but he continues to stare. The door opens a peek and he sighs. "I don't want to be bothered, Barbra."

The door continues to open and he turns to see Angie. He blinks, confused. "What do you want?"

Angie forces a smile as she makes sure not to step on anything as she moves to where Dante is. "I've been looking for you, did you leave school?"

"on strike two, Barbra would kill me."

Angie nods, slowly. "I couldn't find you."

Dante hums. "What do you want?"

"What were you expecting when I said your name?"

Dante grins back, fake. "Nothing, man, don't worry about it."

Angie pinches his shoulder and Dante turns with narrowed eyes, suspicious before it hits him. "I said nothing, would you just go away, relationship status, done. Fine, goodbye!" He gives an okay sign when Angie cuts him off. "shut up, Dante." She hisses as she presses her lips to his.

For a moment, all that can be heard is kissing sounds before Angie pulls, poking him hard in the shoulder. "You better pick me up from school tomorrow."

Dante stands as she turns to leave. "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! You can't just walk into my sacred abode and kiss me!" he stops at the absurdity of the statement and Angie gives him a smug look before he holds up a finger, trying to think of an argument. "Okay, you can do that BUT –but not after using like you did! Telling Wyatt you don't like me and saying I'm gross!" he pretends to cry. "I have feelings you know. I even made plans to brush my teeth more often."

"Fine." Angie squints one eye before moving back to him. "I like you." Dante opens his mouth but she kisses him again, this one a bit longer and deeper before she pulls back. "better?"

Dante says nothing, just gives her a dirty look. "Are you secretly a bounty hunter?"

Instead of answering, Angie punches him in the stomach. "Shut up, nerd." She pulls him close. "And keep those plans for brushing your teeth more often, in fact, how about every morning. Throw in a bath or five too."

Dante opens his mouth to argue but he's cut off as the door flies open. Their battle cry is heard. "TULTA MUNELLI!"

Lyle and Wyatt appear with their weapons in hand.

Dante immediately pushes Angie behind him. "HIDE THEY THINK YOU'RE A LEAK!"

Annoyed, Angie growls. "WHAT?" she sighs before glaring at the two guys. "get out."

Dante nods. "I think she's real."' He lowers his voice. "And if anything, I'm getting some action from this one so … let's take care of it another ti-" he's cut off by a fist to the back of his head as Angie stomps out the room.

Sharing a look, Lyle and Wyatt nod in agree. "She's real."


	6. Epilogue?

(AN. Own nothing; had this written for months but for some reason... was just being lazy D:)

Wyatt tries to figure out what's taking Dante so long. He twitches as he looks at his clock because he's going to be late and he's never late. Jumping up, Wyatt grabs his knapsack, promising to apologize to Dante with some snacks as he moves to his front door.

He quickly opens it, ready to run when he hears Dante's skateboard before spotting the teen himself. He's riding slowly, hands laced with the girl walking beside him, Angie.

Affronted, Wyatt glares at the couple. "hey! Why didn't you pick her up after me? She's closest to school!"

Dante steps on his board, picking it up and placing it between his back and his bag, not once looking from Wyatt or releasing Angie's hand. He finally speaks, blinking in confusion. "What?"

Slapping his forehead, Wyatt motions as he stomps over to them. "I live closer to you! She lives farther!"

Dante looks at Angie, who obviously doesn't care, shrugging as she leaves the explanation to him. "this is my lady." Dante says, slowly. "She gives me kisses and gives me other various joys. Her priority now outranks you. She even outranks shotgun in Lyle's car."

Wyatt makes a face. "you guys are gross." He suddenly blinks. "so does that mean I can sit there."

Dante shakes his head while Angie shrugs. "well actually, Dante's not gross, in fact, he'll be bathing once a day."

Lyle's eyes widen in shock. "HE AGREED TO WHAT?!"

Wyatt nods, eyes wide and worried. "I don't know what she's doing to him but he smelled good man! HE SMELLED GOOD!"

Lyle's eyes go narrow as they turn to watch Angie move down the hall, wiping at her lips as she does. "She's obviously the enemy."

"yo guys." Comes Dante's voice and both jump. "Dante!"

The teen doesn't look different at all except for the grin on his face and obviously gloss on his lips. "just had my breakfast, guess I'm showering tonight!" Dante begins to do some kind of chicken dance, making the noises to match when Lyle slaps him in the arm. "Are you okay?! Is she … hurting you?"

Dante perks an eyebrow at him. "Did Wyatt do the over exaggeration thing again?"

Lyle nods, slowly. "I got into it." He looks Dante up and down. "Are you really showering?"

Dante nods. "You know how many kisses I'm getting a day for one shower?!" he laughs, evilly. "Angie's such a fool, she doesn't even realize she's being conned, I'm obviously getting the end of the deal."

Looking at Wyatt, Lyle blinks because Dante's the stupid one and apparently so is Wyatt. "I'm pretty sure this is just what you call a normal relationship."

Wyatt hums. "is that all? You know I'm not good at these things."

Lyle's shoulders heave as he slaps his forehead. "Seriously, why do I hang out with you guys?"

Dante closes his locker, shrugging. "Listen man, I don't even listen to Wyatt unless he's talking about a leak, you'll notice after a while how much of your attention is being wasted on him. it's sad."

Offended, Wyatt pushes at Dante making the teen grin while Lyle walks away. "I'm just worried you weren't going to be our friend, you were going to be Angie's Boyfriend or someone weird who gelled his hair and wears fedora hats." Dante's eyes get interested at the word fedora but he chooses only to slap his best friend's shoulder.

Grinning, he looks at Wyatt. "Dude, we're Neverfail. Nothing changes that."

Wyatt seems soothed when Dante suddenly coughs. "but Angie wants to know if she can be in charge of the skull cracker now."

"WHAT?!"

Dante nods. "I know, we're getting serious! It's her, not me! But don't tell her that, she'll stop the kisses and I won't be happy Wyatt! I won't! YOU'LL GO DOWN WITH ME!"

Angie stares at the printed schedule Wyatt just handed her before asks, voice a bit strained. "What color is Angie and Dante time?"

"It's lime green." Wyatt smiles as points out the key. "there's a key right here if you keep on getting conf-" he's cut of be Angie forcing their paper into his mouth.

"YOU THINK I'LL FOLLOW THIS, YA NEURON!"


End file.
